Jalousie Passionnelle
by Damnation83
Summary: Damon veut à tout prix éloigner Elijah d'Elena, celui-ci en voit une raison évidente, la jalousie. Simplement aucun originel ne se plie à un simple vampire. Ainsi l'originel décide de faire payer son impudence à Damon au final, aucun d'eux ne gère plus la situation. Klaus demande à aller voir un psychologue


Dalijah OS : Jalousie passionnelle.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé quand Elijah poussa la porte du manoir, tombant face à face avec son frère qui visiblement était sur le point de partir. Le regard de celui-ci cependant était plus moqueur que jamais. Après tout jamais personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu l'originel dans un tel état. Les cheveux en bataille, le corps aussi chaud que celui d'un humain, pour cause, le nombre de ceux-ci qu'il venait d'ingurgiter n'avait put que réchauffer la température de son corps. Aussi était il couvert de sang, même son visage en était maculé tout comme sa veste de smoking quelque peu déchirée sur le côté, sa cravate à demi défaite et le haut de sa chemise qui à l'origine était blanche n'avait plus rien d'immaculé. Elijah représentait la débauche à l'état pure. Qu'elle soit représentative de l'humain ou de celle du vampire, il n'en était pas bien loin. Il avait saccagé une bonne partie d'une forêt voisine avant de s'élancer dans un bar ou une pauvre humaine avait eut le malheur de s'inquiéter du bien être de sa personne. L'originel, aussi droit dans ses bottes eut-il toujours été avait alors lâché la pression, priant la jeune femme de lui faire oublier. Elle s'était alors évertuée à tenter de provoquer chez lui l'esquisse d'un frisson, en vain, il était resté de marbre. Il était aussi frigide qu'une barre d'acier, immuable. La pauvre humaine avait alors finit par servir de repas comme trois autres pas la suite. Il avait ensuite remit le cap sur Mystic Falls, les pensées dirigées vers le couple qu'il avait croisé quelques temps auparavant, son regard s'était directement rivé sur leurs mains jointes, sur le regard emplis de jalousie du jeune vampire qu'était Damon. Sur le coup il n'avait pas comprit, il ne comprenait toujours pas. La jalousie l'emportait, il le savait. Ce sentiment étrange et oppresseur était bien là, le même que lorsque plus d'un millénaire auparavant, quand il était encore un humain il avait vu Tatia dans les bras de son cadet Klaus, cadet qui le regardait toujours la moue amusée.

L'originel n'avait pas cherché à comprendre bien loin, le double Petrova avait encore fait des ravages sur son esprit, avait capturé son coeur. Seulement jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça puisse le mettre dans un tel état, jamais il n'avait imaginé que la jalousie puisse le pousser à commettre autant de meurtres par simple fureur. Il soupira, lançant une réplique cinglante à son cadet, qui finit par partir riant à gorge déployée. Visiblement lui et Kol avaient parié sur le temps qu'il mettrait à s'éprendre d'Elena, et pour ce qu'il en comprenait, Klaus avait gagné. Furieux l'originel renversa un meuble dans l'entrée avant de partir en direction du salon, mais des pas sur le perron le dissuadèrent d'aller s'asseoir. Il avait tout à parier que Kol venait chercher là son du. Elijah hors de lui ouvrit la porte à la volée, tombant nez à nez avec l'ainé des Salvatore. Au coin de l'allée, Klaus disparaissait, la veste toujours sur son épaule, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. A cette allure, son frère perdrait son coeur deux ou trois fois avant la fin de la journée.

-Damon !

Celui-ci avait le regard plutôt indéchiffrable. Ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si arrogants étaient simplement posés sur lui comme pour essayer de comprendre, très certainement savoir ce qui pouvait bien animer la personne qu'il était pour qu'il soit ainsi couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Campé fermement sur ses deux pieds, Elijah ne silla pas même quand au regard appuyé que lui lançait le jeune vampire, il attendait simplement qu'il parle. Si celui-ci avait voulu parler à Klaus, il serait partit avec lui à n'en pas douter une seconde, le fait que Damon soit toujours devant la porte prouvait le contraire, il ne cherchait pas à s'entretenir avec son cadet, du moins pas Klaus.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Damon ? A moins que vous ne soyez simplement là pour polluer mon air ? Dans tous les cas, je vous somme de faire vite, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai autre chose à faire comme me débarrasser de tout ce sang.

Celui-ci répondit alors en arquant un sourcil, ne se gênant pas une seconde pour entrer, passant sous le nez de l'originel sans la moindre hésitation. Ainsi il se tenait maintenant à quelques pas de l'escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage.

-Je viens pour vous parler. Notamment pour vous demander de rester à l'écart d'Elena. Je n'aime pas vous savoir aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

-Pardon ?

Incrédule, l'originel arqua un sourcil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il pivota sur lui même avant de fermer la porte d'entrée d'un geste sec du coude, non sans laisser au passage une trace de sang sur la porte blanche. Ainsi Damon se permettait de lui dicter sa conduite et d'un ton arrogant qui plus est. Cette simple idée le mettait clairement hors de lui.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez bouché. Je vous le répète encore.

Damon venait de se plaquer durement contre le mur et ce sans aucune douceur, son dos semblât même se fissurer doucement sous l'effet du coup, et Elijah n'y allait pas de main morte, si bien qu'il avait augmenté la pression de l'appui sur sa gorge.

-Savez vous ce que devient un vampire sans sa tête Damon. Il meurt, je ne vous le répèterez pas une fois.

D'un coup sec il se dégagea alors, laissant Damon contre le mur, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il se secouait doucement pour remettre ses os en place. Cependant alors que l'originel déboulait le nœud de sa cravate en s'avançant vers le bar, la voix de l'ainé des Salvatore s'éleva une fois encore

-Alors d'où vient cette jalousie dans tes yeux ?

Le verre tomba chuta alors et Damon fut claqué sur les marches de l'escalier, brisant celui-ci dans un grand craquement, typique au brisement de la pierre et ce amant même que le verre ne touche le sol et ne se brise.

-D'accord. D'accord je l'aime à en damner un saint, oui la jalousie domine quand je vois vos mains liées. L'idée de vous savoir vous embrasser me rend malade plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. A tel point que je suis partit me nourrir comme un nouveau nez, tuant sans vergogne pour passer ma frustration. Alors oui Damon, ça me rend malade. Et même si m'éloigner comme vous dites est difficile, je le ferai. Car je n'ai l'intention de briser personne, ni elle ni vous. Est-ce clair ?

Sans un mot, Damon se dégagea et quitta le manoir en claquant la porte de la manière la plus furieuse qui soit.

Elena était assise à une table du Mystic Grill, observant Damon d'un oeil circonspect. Depuis le début de la semaine il paraissait vide. Comme éloigné, réagissant à peine lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole. Toute cette histoire avait commencé il y avait un mois déjà. Lorsque Damon avait retrouvé Katherine et récupéré la cure, il la lui avait donnée sans la moindre hésitation, ainsi elle avait prit le remède, recouvrant ainsi son humanité.

Et puis Elijah avait fait son retour, vouant à Damon une haine étrange qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et puis elle avait comprit, la jeune femme avait du attirer le regard de l'originel, comme les deux précédents doubles à leur époque. Son petit ami avait commencé à réagir bien trop excessivement aux yeux de la jeune femme. En présence de l'originel il devenait renfrogné, hargneux, presqu'aussi mauvais et violent que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans une feuille de salade, Damon releva brutalement la tête, faisant volte face sur sa chaise. Son regard était fixé sur la porte ou Kol le cadet de la famille Mikaëlson et Elijah venaient de faire leur apparition. Le jeune homme se tendit comme un arc, serrant les dents trahissant ainsi la tension qui l'animait. Agacée Elena se leva, appelant d'un geste de la main l'objet de sa frustration.

Ils étaient installés à une table du Mystic Grill ce soir là. Damon n'avait aucune envie de sortir ce soir pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser aller dans son lit. Écraser son visage dans l'oreiller et lâcher prise. Laisser vagabonder ses pensées, pouvoir se permettre les cris et les larmes de rage qui menaçaient à chaque instant. La situation devenait insoutenable, réellement. Rester avec Elena devenait douloureux comme jamais cela ne lui avait parut possible ou envisageable. Jamais il n'avait crut que la présence de la brune lui serait insoutenable. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour couper court à cette mascarade, la porte s'ouvrit et son odeur envahit le bar. Elijah venait d'entrer. À peine eut-il le temps de réaliser que l'objet de ses tourments avait fait son entrée que déjà Elena venait d'appeler son nom. Deux originels approchèrent alors et Elena vint prendre place à ses côtés, passant son bras sous le sien, se collant ainsi à lui sur la banquette.

Alors que les deux hommes prenaient place en face d'eux, il soupira. Jamais Elena ne lui avait parut aussi agaçante, et jamais dans les yeux d'Elijah il n'avait vu autant de fureur. Le regard de l'originel était fixé sur leurs bras enlacés et visiblement, il ne semblait pas même se soucier du fait qu'on le remarque. Kol, son frère observait la scène avec un amusement non feint mais une certaine réserve tout de même dans son attitude, comme s'il craignait la réaction de son aîné. Mais celui-ci était déjà entrain de se confronter avec Damon.

Tous deux se fixaient du regard sans siller depuis une bonne dizaine de seconde, Damon sentit vaguement la main d'Elena exercer une vague pression sur son bras, mais déjà il avait bondit, se redressant en arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune femme. Elijah en avait fait de même, les mâchoires serrées à tel point que son visage aurait pu se fendre sans surprendre personne.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de vous tenir à distance d'Elena !

-Et moi d'arrêter de me parler avec et air hautain Damon, c'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas le moins du monde.

-La ferme !

La serviette pourpre qu'il tenait à la main claque sur la table, atterrissant droit dans l'assiette encore pleine du vampire. Il était sortit pour l'anniversaire d'Elena, il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule envie, sauter à la gorge de l'originel et lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Lui faire ravaler tout sentiment à l'égard d'Elena. Mais déjà Elijah avait fait le tour de la table, empoignant férocement Damon par les pans de sa veste de cuir. Il sentit derrière lui Elena tenter de le retenir, mais celle-ci s'était fait mettre à l'écart par Kol la tenait contre lui.

-Laisses les, tu pourrais perdre la vie s'ils en viennent au main.

En effet Elijah avait rejeté un bref regard circulaire dans le bar avant de tirer Damon derrière lui, le trainant comme un vulgaire chiffon derrière lui. Une fois au dehors du bar, l'originel propulsa le vampire contre le mur de la ruelle adjacente au Mystic Gril. Damon gronda, se jetant furieusement sur ce dernier sans même réussir à le faire reculer d'un pas.

-Ne pas l'approcher ? Qu'es-ce qui incompréhensible dans le fait de ne pas approcher Elena ? Hein ?

On aurait pu prendre le jeune vampire pour un enfant qui rageait furieusement. Debout face à l'originel, il tapait du poing sur le torse de celui-ci qui restait stoïque. Parfaitement immobile et maître de lui même, du moins en apparence. Enfin il reprit, écartant Damon d'un revers de la main.

-Elle vous aime, quand bien même j'essaierais de la séduire, elle resterait insensible.

-Le problème n'est pas là.

Ces paroles résonnèrent aux oreilles de l'originel comme une gifle magistrale. Comme ça il trouvait le problème ailleurs. Pourquoi était il aussi furieux de part sa présence dans ce cas là ? Il arqua un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son torse comme pour réfléchir, mais pas un souffle n'agitait son abdomen, dans sa réflexion il avait même bloqué sa respiration. L'inconfort de la situation cependant lui fit reprendre ses esprits. A nouveau il posa son regard sur son cadet, l'observant avec curiosité avant de reprendre d'une voix étouffée

-Dans ce cas, où est le problème ? D'où vient toute cette fureur.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Mais en rien elle ne fut telle que l'originel aurait pu l'imaginer. Damon qui était resté parfaitement immobile pendant la réflexion de l'originel, son visage s'était tordu en une étrange grimace quand il avait reprit la parole. Et lorsque Damon avait ouvert la bouche, ce n'était pas pour lui répondre comme l'avait imaginé Elijah, mais celui-ci c'était approché de lui en un éclair, saisissant dans ses poings serrés le col de sa veste avec une telle force et une telle rapidité qu'Elijah eut du mal à réaliser. Les lèvres de Damon venaient de se presser contre les siennes.

Il y avait dans ce baiser de la fureur, de la rage non contenue, une passion telle que l'originel sous le choc ne réagit pas. Pas même lorsque son dos percuta le mur sur lequel Damon avait été projeté l'instant d'avant, pas même lorsque les crocs du vampire entaillèrent sa lèvre inférieure, pas même lorsque celui-ci grondât avec une telle fureur qu'il sentit ses entrailles se glacer d'effroi. Et déjà Damon l'avait relâché.

Et c'est comme ça que le temps parut se bloquer. Damon les bras ballants regardait l'originel les lèvres entrouvertes, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Elijah, toujours contre le mur, la veste froissée une main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée mais désormais cicatrisée. Il regardait avec une totale incompréhension dans le regard le vampire qui venait de se jeter sur lui aussi férocement. Et soudain son esprit sembla s'éclaircir. Il était soulagé. Réellement, comme si un poids venait de lui être ôter au fond de l'estomac.

Il comprit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais crut possible. Oui il avait été jaloux, comme jamais encore. A ses yeux ce sentiment destructeur était bien provoqué par Damon oui, mais parce qu'il avait Elena et non parce qu'Elena l'avait lui. Cette rage, cette jalousie. Il avait trouvé en Elena l'endroit ou déverser tous ces sentiments, l'idée n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de l'homme, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait être attiré par Damon de quelque façon que ça soit. Et pourtant. Il devait se l'admettre, il mourait maintenant d'envie de se jeter sur le vampire, de l'attraper par la gorge et de lui faire payer toute cette souffrance. Depuis des mois maintenant il ne supportait plus sa présence ou celle d'Elena, encore moins quand tous deux étaient ensemble face à lui. La jalousie maladive lui avait ôté tout sens de discernassions l'empêchant de se rendre compte d'une évidence. Il était éperdument tombé amoureux de l'arrogant Damon Salvatore sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher, jamais même dans ses pires cauchemars il n'avait envisagé cette situation, pour cause, jamais un homme ne l'avait intéressé. Aucune femme non plus il devait se l'avouer, à part le double Petrova, personne en plus d'un millénaire n'avait attiré son regard. Et là devant lui se tenait Damon Salvatore, dans le regard une lueur dévastatrice, meurtrière à excès. Et sans se poser la moindre question, il se jeta sur le vampire, plaquant celui-ci contre le mur, sans aucune douceur.

Damon gémit bruyamment. Un grondement étouffé se perdit dans leurs bouches respectives et déjà les reins du jeune vampire claquèrent contre le mur froid et humide sous l'assaut de l'originel qui le maintenait fermement contre la surface glacée. Bien qu'il face presque totalement noir dans la ruelle, Damon percevait toujours les gestes de l'originels tout comme il les sentaient sur lui de la manière la plus intense qui soit. Les mains de l'originel s'étaient posées sur des points stratégiques de son anatomie. L'une sur sa hanche meurtrie par la poigne de celui-ci, l'autre à la naissance de sa gorge où une veine pulsait furieusement.

Enfin Damon réagit à la situation, tendant les bras aussi rapidement qu'un serpent jetant son dévolu sur une proie. Ses mains agrippèrent les pans de la veste de l'originel avec fureur, rapprochant leurs torses haletants de cette manière. Les doigts du jeune vampire agrippèrent sauvagement la peau de l'originel avant de finalement l'écarter à grand peine.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Tais toi, juste … tais toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, on n'en serrait pas là. Maintenant soit tu pars, soit tu me laisses faire. Après, aucun retour en arrière. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé Damon, mais tu m'as séduit. Réellement.

Le jeune vampire entrouvrit la bouche, ou plutôt sa mâchoire retomba mollement. On aurait pu croire au fait qu'il venait de se faire assommer ou qu'on venait de lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Damon lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait agit de la manière la plus impulsive qui fut, se jetant sur l'originel sans même prendre le temps d'analyser la situation. Il avait répondu à ses plus bas instincts et le fait qu'Elijah fasse beaucoup plus que lui rendre son baiser avait éveillé tous ses sens. Jamais Damon n'avait pensé que l'originel puisse se montrer aussi brutal, aussi … animal. Et il avait encore moins pensé que l'originel puisse laisser tomber ses barrières aussi rapidement, alors sans se poser de question, il revint à la charge, cherchant à nouveau les lèvres de son aîné des siennes.

Rapidement il se fit à nouveau écraser entre le corps de l'originel et le mur toujours aussi glacé, visiblement il ne le laisserait pas une seconde prendre le dessus et le vampire en lui gronda de frustration. Oui il se consumait de désir pour l'homme, mais sa déesse intérieure n'était pas réellement en accord avec la situation. Après un effort survampiresque, il réussit à inverser la situation, écrasant l'originel contre le mur d'en face mais celui-ci gronda, mordant avec fureur la lèvre de Damon, l'écrasant cette fois sur le sol en l'immobilisant avec application au sol. Une jambe glissée entre celle de Damon, les mains fermement ancrées sur les épaules, Elijah bloquait son cadet de toutes les manières possibles.

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi !

-Damon ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, tout comme la voix d'Elena et celle de Kol. Tous deux semblaient se rapprocher et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le penser, les deux vampires étaient à nouveau campés sur leurs deux pieds mais dans une position d'autant plus étrange. Damon poussa un cris de douleur au moment même ou Elena et Kol entraient dans la ruelle. L'originel avait à nouveau écrasé son cadet contre le mur mais plus pour un baiser ou une caresse quelconque il était littéralement occupé à le dévorer, mordant avec application le cou de se dernier qui semblait se vider d'énergie. Enfin l'originel relâcha sa proie, passant la langue sur la blessure et tirant ainsi toute trace de sang. Avant que Damon ne s'effondre au sol. Aussitôt Elena couru sur le corps immobile de son petit ami. A la place de la morsure un signe particulier avait prit place. Un rond gravé à même la chair un sigle inconnu à la jeune. C'est là que Kol intervint alors, horrifié.

-Te rends tu seulement compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Elijah bon sang !

-Quoi j'aurais droit à une réprimande ? On a rien dit à Klaus quand il a marqué Juliyah, ni à Finn avec Sage avant qu'il ne perde la vie. Je n'y aurais pas droit moi aussi ?

-Tu sais pourtant ce que ça veut dire Elijah, je te croyais plus réfléchit.

-Ca l'est Kol, vraiment. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire de plus important.

Elijah posa alors les yeux sur Damon, inconscient. Celui-ci était pâle comme jamais, plus pâle encore que lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre par un loup garou. Elena tremblait furieusement, comme Elijah avait-il put faire ça à Damon, jamais elle n'avait vu un vampire se nourrir à proprement parler d'un autre, elle se redressa alors, se jetant furieusement sur Elijah, mais celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille, la maintenant à distance de ses poing pour la mettre dans les bras de Kol.

-J'ai autre chose à faire Elena, c'est bien plus important.

Il se pencha, attrapant Damon avec précaution, comme si un contact trop rude avait pu le briser. Ainsi il ramena chez lui le vampire, posant celui-ci dans son propre lit, laissant derrière lui Elena et Kol, ce dernier eut bien du mal à expliquer la situation à la jeune femme. Ainsi dans la pénombre de sa chambre Elijah fit boire son sang à Damon, à demi inconscient. Enfin quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il cligna des paupières, comme perdu, comme s'il posait un nouveau regard sur le monde, comme s'il ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois.

-J'ai soif.

Les yeux du vampires parcoururent la pièce jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un verre emplit d'hémoglobine sur la commode. Elijah ouvrit la bouche, mais déjà Damon s'était jeté sur le sang avant de recracher le tout sur le sol d'un air complètement dégoutté.

-C'est quoi cette merde ? Mais c'est horrible.

-Ca … Je t'ai marqué. Ce te semblera immonde jusqu'à la fin des temps, tout comme ça ne t'apportera rien de ce qu'il t'apportait avant.

-Et comment je me nourris maintenant ? Damon claqua sa main sur la commode, furieux. Il était évident que la faim le rongeait à en juger par l'était de son visage et de ses canines.

-Ca me semblait pourtant évident …

Et là, plus un mot ne se fit entendre. L'originel venait de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise en écartant le col de sa gorge. Invitant ainsi Damon à venir se nourrir. Le vampire ne prit pas le temps de considérer la question, en quelques pas il se retrouva face à l'originel et déjà il mordit, un faible gémissement franchit les lèvres de son ainé mais rien d'autre, sinon un soupir satisfait de temps à autre. Damon quant à lui se sentait ivre. Ivre de ce sang. Rien au monde ne lui avait parut un jour aussi bon, aussi succulent. Intérieurement il se jura de vider l'originel de son sang mais celui-ci finit par le repousser. Damon ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait l'enlever de ce met particulièrement gouteux mais la réalité s'imposa à lui quand il recouvra ses esprit.

Il était accroché à la nuque de l'originel des deux main, les jambes nouées à la taille de se dernier, frottant de la manière la plus lascive qui soit son bassin sur le flanc de ce dernier. S'il avait put rougir, Damon se serait retrouvé plus rouge encore qu'une tomate bien mure. Il tenta de dénouer ses jambes avant de réaliser que l'originel posait sur lui un regard plus sombre que jamais. Damon déglutit, gêné. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de l'ampleur que prenait l'originel. Si … grand, si fort. Si … imposant.

-Où comptes tu aller comme ça ?

-Je …

Il ne pouvait plus même énoncer une parole, quand bien même, l'originel s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, écrasant une fois encore Damon contre lui. Celui-ci gémit durement, comme si ce simple geste lui faisait atteindre les limbes. Elijah était de nouveau près de sa gorge, rendant Damon aussi frémissant que s'il avait été humain et nu au Pole Nord. Comment cet homme pouvait le rendre aussi dingue ? Il avait bien évidemment la réponse. Depuis son retour à Mystic Falls l'originel l'obsédait. Il aimait le provoquer, le rendre fou de rage pour que toute son attention soit accaparée et dirigée sur lui. Il aimait mettre l'originel hors de lui pour qu'il en viennent aux mains, pour qu'il le maltraite, laissant trainer partout ses mains sur son corps, même si ce ne devait être que des coups, mais là s'était différent, c'était puissant, plus … viscéral mais non moins brutal.

La langue de l'originel sur sa gorge faisait des merveilles, elle le rendait fou tout simplement, il resserra les jambes à la taille de celui-ci, sans même essayer de se soustraire au dominant, il n'en avait plus aucune envie, il voulait juste le sentir contre lui et que jamais cette douce torture ne cesses, mais rapidement celle-ci s'arrêta. Mécontent, il gronda mais se rendit compte que l'originel se débattait pour lui enlever sa veste de cuir. A regret Damon se recula alors de l'homme, s'arrachant lui même à son vêtement avant de partir à l'assaut des lèvres de l'homme. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler, il avait juste envie de se consumer de désir pour cet homme qui finirait certainement par le jeter d'un moment à l'autre comme une vulgaire loque. En attendant il profiterait. Il profiterait du fait que l'originel venait de glisse une main sous son T-shirt, laissant sa main trainer sur son flanc, le faisant gémir de frustration. Damon, tremblant dénoua ses jambes pour reculer doucement sur le lit, accompagné dans ses mouvements par Elijah. Elijah qui déjà faisait passer sa chemise par dessus sa tête, laissant apercevoir un torse des plus musclés et finement dessiné.

Avant Elijah, jamais Damon n'avait été attiré par un homme, mais celui-ci, il devait l'avouer était parfait. Il se pencha à nouveau vers luis, s'affairant cette fois à lui enlever son vêtement pour découvrir son torse finement musclé. Un instant les mains de l'originels se baladèrent sur sa peau, arrachant quelques petits soupirs à Damon mais il eut beaucoup plus de mal à se contenir lorsque l'homme vint se caler tout contre lui, pressant sa virilité contre la sienne. Damon gronda et ses mains se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la ceinture de l'originel qui valsa à travers la pièce avant qu'il ne s'attaque à l'ouverture du pantalon en lui même. Mais Elijah le stoppa d'une brève tape sur la main.

Ce simple geste eut pour effet de faire gémir Damon de frustration, et cela arracha un demi sourire à l'originel qui s'était relevé, s'affairant à retirer ses chaussure et celles du jeune homme avant de revenir à la charge d'une démarche de prédateur, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient, des prédateurs ? Et c'est comme ça que Damon se débrouilla pour retourne l'originel sur le matelas, se faisant par la même occasion foudroyer du regard par Elijah qui s'apprêtait à protester.

-Chut. C'est mon tour maintenant.

Elijah gronda mains ne dit plus rien, d'autant plus que les mains de Damon s'aventuraient maintenant à la braguette de son pantalon, quelque peu étroit pour l'heure. Enfin il l'ouvrit le vêtement avant de le faire descendre d'un coup sec, provoquant un gémissement de la part de l'originel qui souleva les hanches pour faire passer son vêtement sous ses fesses et du pied, Damon s'arrange pour que le vêtement arrive jusqu'au bout des jambes de l'originel qui du se battre un moment avec pour le faire tomber au sol. Les mains de Damon s'affairèrent alors sur le torse de l'originel tout comme ses lèvres. Il parcouru des lèvres les pectoraux d'Elijah avant de descendre vers son nombril, non sans laisser glisser sa langue sur la peau de l'originel qui laissa échapper un grondement animal sur le coup. En un clin d'oeil la situation fut inversée. Dans un bruit de déchirure le jean de Damon termina sa course sur le sol, Elijah venait de le réduire en lambeaux.

Elijah passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Damon avant de s'asseoir sur son bassin, écrasant sous lui la virilité brûlante du jeune homme qui haletait doucement. De l'index il traça alors un cercle sur la gorge du jeune homme qui frissonna violement à ce contact. L'originel se pencha alors à l'oreille de Damon avant de lui susurrer quelques mots.

-Je t'ai marqué, tu es à moi et personne d'autre. Uniquement à moi !

-Qu' …

-Plus tard !

Et il le fit taire d'un baiser des plus langoureux, passant la main dans le dos de Damon pour le remonter les les oreiller. Se pressant tout contre le corps du jeune vampire qui commençait peu à peu à onduler du bassin, cherchant ainsi à trouver un contact supplémentaire. L'originel ne tarda pas à laisser glisser ses mains vers le bas ventre de Damon, le faisant ainsi frémir avec plus de force. Et finalement, sa main passa sous le vêtement pour venir se saisir du membre de Damon qui gémit alors bruyamment sous la caresse. Caresse, car déjà l'originel s'affairait à la tâche, serrant dans sa main le sexe érigé, appel à la luxure, exerçant sur lui une certaine pression ainsi qu'un va et vient régulier.

Le jeune homme se tordait sous la caresse, son bassin avait finit par accompagner les mouvement de l'originel qui à nouveau, embrassait les lèvres de son cadet avec passion. Finalement Damon parut reprendre assez de contrôle sur lui même que pour se redresser légèrement et glisser les mains dans le vêtement de l'originel, finissant par déchirer bruyamment le bout de tissu qui finit sa course sur la poignée de porte, il ricana, mais déjà ses lèvres s'étaient à nouveau faites prisonnières par celles de l'originel qui se faisait un tantinet plus pressant. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs trop proche de Damon pour qu'il ait maintenant ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui sinon peut-être la sensation qu'il allait exploser. Dans un bref moment de lucidité, il attira l'originel à lui, plaçant ainsi leurs torses, haletants l'un contre l'autre. En un simple regard, tout fut dit.

L'originel relâcha sa prise sur Damon, se reculant légèrement mais non moins rapidement. Il écarta les jambes de son cadet d'un mouvement expert, un instant, Damon affolé pensa qu'il était loin d'être le premier à passer par la, mais la sensation de douleur qu'il éprouva juste après lui fit aussitôt chasser cette idée. L'intrusion dans son antre le fit se crisper, mais la force de l'originel l'empêchait tout simplement de se rétracter. La déchirure en lui le fit se cambrer fortement, mais bientôt la douleur fut insignifiante. Elijah lui mordillait le cou avec une telle sensualité, que jamais il n'aurait voulu quitter cet endroit. Les petits picotements qu'il ressentait sur sa peau faisaient monter son désir en flèche sans pour autant le faire redescendre. L'ainé inséra alors un deuxième doigt, écrasant ses lèvres contre celle du brun au même moment, comme pour atténuer la douleur, mais seul un profond gémissement se fit entendre de la part de ce dernier.

Elijah fit entrer et sortir quelques fois ses doigts, avant de se faire accompagner par les mouvements de Damon qui déjà, gémissait d'une manière bien trop provoquante pour l'originel. Jugeant que celui-ci avait été assez préparé pour lui, le vampire écarta un peu plus les jambes de son cadet avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'un mouvement ample de hanches. Ce geste arracha un cri de surprise à Damon, cri qui se transforma rapidement en profond gémissement. Il tressaillit alors avant de bouger légèrement le bassin, faisant signe à l'originel de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Son mouvement déclenche de nouveaux gémissements contre son oreille. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Damon pour bouger les hanches davantage. Elijah grogne un peu puis, bien trop avide, lui mord le cou et entame de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Stefan l'enserre entre ses cuisses pour le pousser à augmenter la cadence. Elijah ne se fait pas prier et le pénètre toujours plus fort, plus profondément et des étincelles explosent sous les paupières fermées du jeune vampire qui se répandit alors dans un cri guttural, souillant leurs bas ventres respectifs. Un large mouvement de hanche plus tard, c'est au tour d'Elijah de se déverser en son amant, grognant de plaisir.

La tête de l'originel vint se poser à côté de celle de Damon, qui haletait tout autant que son amant. Aucun des deux n'amorçât un mouvement, jusqu'à ce que des bruit de pas ce fassent entendre. Elijah releva brusquement la tête, tendant l'oreille. Enfin il déclara dans un souffle à peine audible, comme ayant reconnu l'identité de la personne au simple rythme de sa démarche.

-Klaus.

-On s'en fou, c'est à moi de m'amuser maintenant.

Et d'un coup violent de la hanche, Damon se retrouva à califourchon sur l'originel qui souriait d'un air espiègle. Une porte claque, et le jeune vampire se jeta sur les lèvres de son aîné.

Klaus était assit dans la cuisine, sirotant aussi tranquillement qu'il le pouvait une poche de sang. Ce n'était certes pas dans ses habitudes, mais comme il avait prévu de rester ici pour quelques mois encore, il avait préférer miser la carte de la prudence et donc ainsi éviter de manger tous les habitants de Mystic Falls. En effet, l'hybride n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, et pour une fois ce n'était pas la faute de Kol ni même celle de Rebekah. Cette dernière passait tout son temps chez les Salvatore pour fricoter avec Stefan, Kol lui n'était pas rentrer de la nuit. La cause de son insomnie n'était autre que le boucan de son ainé cette nuit.

Elijah, bien trop respectueux que pour toucher à une femme, que pour oser faire des avances à qui que ce soit. Il était vrai que le double était pris, chaque double l'était et depuis Tatia, un millénaire plus tôt, son frère n'avait pas connu la débauche. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi … aussi bruyant. Il n'avait cesser de grogner, haleter toute la nuit, à tel point qu'un moment donné l'originel s'était demander si la jeune femme avait eut droit au chapitre, en y réfléchissant bien, son ainé devait être terriblement bien peu servit sur ce côté, pour mettre un tel silence …

Une porte à l'étage claqua, signifiant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il soupira, se redressant au moment même ou un homme pénétra dans la cuisine, sa tasse en porcelaine finit sa course sur le sol, se brisant en mile morceaux, exactement au même moment, un douche à l'étage se mit à fonctionner.

-Quoi ?

Quel impudent celui-là. Damon, non, c'était … non. Impossible, son frère n'était pas gay, son frère ne pouvait pas … pas Damon, ce vampire aussi imbu et fier de lui même que Klaus lui même était puissant. C'était … Et puis son regard s'attarda sur la gorge de celui-ci. Après tout la tenue du vampire ne laissait pas grand place à l'imagination.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a marqué ?

-Oh bien sur que non, il a fait bien d'autres choses cette nuit. Tu m'excuseras, mais à mon tour j'avais envie de ne pas te laisser dormir, Elijah c'est montré très enjoué à cette idée.

-Je n'ai jamais passé une nuit entière à fricoter avec ton frère moi !

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'y a jamais pensé quand même ?

Et sur ses paroles, la mâchoire de l'hybride s'affaissa. Il s'était fait démasquer comme un idiot. Restait à régler l'ennui d'Elijah. S'il avait marqué Damon, il ne dormirait plus tant que lui et son frère vivrait sur le même toit. Au final, il partirait plus vite que ça. Enfermer Rebekah dans un cercueil, hypnotiser Elena pour qu'elle tombe folle de Kol, il ne serait pas contre l'idée d'avoir le double dans son lit, il en était certain. Il n'aurait plus qu'à séduire Stefan. Le rire dans l'entrée lui fit détourner la tête, lâchant ainsi des yeux le torse musclé du jeune Damon. Elena était déjà avec Kol, au final tout s'arrangeait …

Oh, et il lui faudrait aussi Bonnie. Elijah et Damon … Il devait retirer cette image de sa mémoire, à tout prix et seule une sorcière très puissante pouvait lui venir en aide.


End file.
